Let It Die
by optimisticrealist72
Summary: Draco never meant to let it die, but he just didn't care about him anymore. Drarry. Angsty. Song-fic to Let It Die by Three Days Grace. Rated for mentions of sex.


_Yeah, I really shouldn't be writing this. To those who are eagerly awaiting updates... Don't kill me yet. This popped into my head, and demanded to be written._

_Warnings: Drarry, Slash, Draco/Harry, Mentions of sex, Non-Epilogue Compliant. Really Short. Song-Fic._

_This is canon through Book 7, though it completely ignores the epilogue. Harry catches Ginny cheating a few months before they planned to marry. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Let It Die by Three Days Grace. _

**Let It Die**

* * *

><p><em>We had fire in our eyes<br>In the beginning I  
>Never felt so alive<em>

* * *

><p>Harry could hardly remember those first few months. They had been filled with passion, love, and fierce sex. He had reveled in the feeling of finally being alive after being numb for so long. Draco would come home from work, already stripping clothes as he entered Harry's flat, a fire burning in his eyes, burning for Harry. Harry would meet him half way, every time. Within the first month, Harry couldn't find an object he <em>hadn't <em>been fucked on. No spot was left untouched. And Harry had loved every minute of it. He'd come home from work a few hours before Draco and would pace around the flat, already needy and wanting. Draco had been his drug, and he had been addicted.

* * *

><p><em>I swear I never meant to let it die<br>I just don't care about you anymore  
>It's not fair when you say that I didn't try<br>I just don't care about you anymore_

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Harry spent the day with Ron, Hermione, and their little darling Rose that he saw what had been missing from their relationship. <em>Care. Love. <em>Harry wanted someone to hold him and tell him that he was loved. He wanted someone to comfort him after a hard day of work, to take care of him when he was sick, to spend hours laying in front of the fire talking about having a family and kids. Harry yearned for slow, gentle love. Not the fast, rough sex he had become accustomed to. When Harry was hurting from a nightmare of the death he had caused, Draco had tried to heal it with rough, wild sex. He wanted someone to hold him as he sobbed, tell him everything was going to be alright. Show that they _cared. _Draco didn't. It was as simple as that. To Draco, he was a worthy fuck that he wanted to stick around. After sex, they would fall asleep with their backs towards each other, barely touching. Harry dimly wondered what it would be like to be held as he drifted off to sleep, to wake up in the arms of someone he loved. When he woke up, it was either to Draco's insistent errection or a cold, empty bed. Harry could remember a small period of time where Draco had acted like he cared, comforted him after his brutal breakup with Ginny after he had caught her sleeping with another man. Now, Harry was exposed to the truth. Draco didn't care.

* * *

><p><em>We had time on our side<br>__In the beginning we  
>We had nothing to hide<em>

* * *

><p>Draco could remember with startling clarity of when he found Harry in a dark park, tears streaming down his face as he mourned his lost lover. He had been struck by the beauty of the man, and pursued him. Hours were spent holding Harry in the park, and countless days getting him to trust Draco. After only three weeks, Harry started to talk with him. They hid little from each other, and when Draco finally kissed Harry, there was no resistance. It was heaven. Harry was exciting, new, and made the best noises. Draco had been hooked in the beginning. But as months past, the attraction faded, till all Draco could see in Harry was a good fuck.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I swear I never meant to let it die<br>__I just don't care about you anymore  
>It's not fair when you say that I didn't try<br>I just don't care about you anymore_

* * *

><p>He had been accused of not caring. The fight that followed had been loud and brutal, Harry screaming about him not caring, not trying. Draco first fought that that was a lie, that he did care, he did try. But as the night grew older and bottles smashed against the wall, both of them red in the face from screaming, Draco stopped lying to him. Draco would point out that Harry didn't try either, that it wasn't all his fault. The fight seemed to escalate even more, till Draco screamed out in frustration. Harry had known it from the start, but Draco finally admitted it. He yelled loudly 'I just don't care about you anymore!'. The silence that followed was more deafening then the screams. Draco hadn't meant to let it die. But as he walked out of Harry's flat, he found he just didn't care about him anymore.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So... Yeah. That last paragraph didn't end up how I wanted it, but at least it's written! Review, please!<em>


End file.
